The prior art of pen exhibition rack is fixed in place, offering no flexibility and changeability in fashion, making trouble for the buyer to go around and look at what is really displayed. In addition the paper for the buyer to try on the pen in most cases is hanging on the rack or placed beside the rack and the colorful graffiti written on the paper present an adverse sense to aesthetics. Since the exhibition rack is not disassemblable, inconvenient for the pen manufacturer to bring it with him to attend the show in the foreign country.
A disassemblable rotary pen exhibition rack of the invention comprises a base plate, a support seat, a central shaft, a plurality of balls and a ball bearing cap, a rotary platform, a paper holder; in which, the base plate has a slot to house and hold the support seat. The support seat permits an easy insertion of the central shaft that sustains the rotary platform. The support seat provides a ball bearing tray together with a ball bearing cap to contain a plurality of balls therein. The balls are exposed to support the rotary platform, easy for rotary platform to rotate freely at 360xc2x0. The rotary platform provides a plurality of pen holes for vertical insertion of pen to be exhibited. While the rack is rotating, all excellent features and patterns of pen are showing up. At the bottom of the base plate, there is a slot for accommodating the paper holder which can be easily drawn out for the buyer to try on the pen on the paper. The pen exhibition rack of this invention is easy for assembly, display and presentation of novel pattern the pen inheres.